Too Slow
by Xms.popularityX
Summary: Driving too slow is also dangerous.Will a small incident with a cop,and a lunch at Mcdonald's bring Zashley back?Zashley fosho!


Too Slow

Zac's Pov.

"Zac.You're driving _too slow_."Ashley said once again.

"_No_.It's _them_ who are going _too fast_."I disagreed,trying to figure out how to work my new Audi's navigation system that'd lead us to the party.

"Fine._Whatev_-"

"I need you to pull over sir.I said:pull over,_now_"I heard a cop say through his megaphone._Shit,what now?_Immediatley,I pulled over,as soon as I had a chance anyways.The cop parked right in front of my Audi.He took off his helmet and set it on the motorcycle's black,leather seat.He slowly walked over to to me and signaled for me to roll down the window.I did as ordered.He stood there,next to the driver's side where me,my frightened self,sat at.

"How 'bout them apples...?You must of really been in a _rush_,eh?"The police officeer eyed me,a _hint_ of sarcasism in his voice.I laughed nervously as a drop of swet made it's way and traveled all the way across my face,it's starting point being the top of my forehead.

"Oooh..!This is _no_ where near funny young man.Even though you weren't going a 100 miles per hour,drunk,all crazy and loco like Lindsay and Paris-you still could of cause an accident-show me your ID,_now_"He glared at me._Now I really feel like a kid.He's even worse than my parents._I unbuckled my seatbelt and stuffed my hand on my jean's pocket.I luckily found my ID,and handed it to the man.

"Hmmm.Nice.Now let me gice you a little lecture here son:driving _too slow_ is also dangerous.Okay,let's hear them reasons kid..."

"Um-uh-reason...?"I glanced from the corner of my right eye to look at Ashley.My petite blonde haired friend,looked as afraid as me.Moving her sparkly brown eyes from me to the dark haired and green eyed officer.He shot me a _not-so-warm-smile_ and slowly nodded.

"Well,officer,see-I just got this _babe _today and-"

"Wait-by _babe_,you mean the _girl_ or the _car_??"He said now looking at Ashley;she looked offended,her mouth wide opened.

"_No.Not her._The _car_.Anyways,I was just checking out this navigation system.And it's,really,kinda hard man.But look:between the two of us here-say,I hook you up with some green,and we forget about this incident.Cuz me and my little friend here,we gotta go to a party now-watcha think..?"I only earned a slapped arm from Ashley.

"Well,_my_ little friend here,wants to meet _you_."He said pointing to a ticket.I dropped my jaw.

"Oh my Gosh!No,sir,I'm sorry for Zac's stupid_ness_!"Ashley apologized.

"Hold up there hun,_he's_ Zac?_Zac Efron_..?!My neice _loves _you!If I can get her an autograph from you,you're free to go!"Sure enough,I signed the back of his _little friend_(for those smarty pants:what Zac means is the ticket)

"Thank you-_Holy Cow!_Is your friend _Ashley Tisdale_?!?!My _son adores her_!Do you remember the 16-year-old guy who asked you to marry him...?"Ashley nodded giving him a weird look.

"That's _him_!Sign an autograph for him,and I'll truly let you go!"

"Wait,so you really weren't gonna let us go with only my autograph..?!"I said shocked as I handed Ashley the ticket and pen.

"_No way_...!I was just gonna get some profit from this meeting...!"I glared at him as Ashley handed him back the paper.And with only four last words from him-

"_Be careful next time_"

He was gone.Of course I left the spot and pulled over on the first Mcdonald's.

"Now _that _was_ close_."Ashley giggled as we sat on the nearest table after we ordered her a black coffe joined by a cinnamon melt,while I jsut got a big mac and a Doctor Pepper.

"I missed hanging out with you..."I looked into her beautiful eyes and smiled at her.

"Me too,Zac."She said wiping away teh _invisible_ coffee stains from her mouth with her napkin.

"I've just been so busy lately,y'know?Going to the Hairspray premieres around the world,and all that _stuff_.Talking to Vanessa,and trying to arrange somethings with her.But she just won't cooperate,she so pissed because I broke up with her.I said biting my big mac.

"...Sure.It was kinda _your_ fault she's pissed though..I mean,c'mon!Just beause of those stupid pictures.Just beacuse of magazines and paparazzi._You_ know she regrets it._You_ know she's sorry.You know how she really is._You_ know the truth.It's the _same _reason _we_ broke up.Because-I was mad cuz of all the rumors of you dating someone else-and you never wanted to talk about it,if I mentioned it,you got so pissed.So that gave me suspicions that the rumors were actually _true_."

I opened my mouth but nothing came out.I felt my throat dry up.My tongue felt like it was stuck to the floor of my mouth.Like someone had just taken all the words from my mouth.Ashley stared at me-waiting from an answer.

"I-uh-I-didn't know you felt-s-s-so much hatred fo m-me."I barely made out the words.

"I don't _hate_ you.I _hate what you've become_."

"B-b-ut-I haven't changed._At all_."I replied.

"Lier,don't lie,Zac.Ever since we broke up,you've been ignoring me.You _promised_ the break up wouldn't affect our friendship.But I guess it was just one of your _fake _promises,huh?"She said playing with her cinnamon melt(sorry-just had to say this:I adore those!They're sooo good-anyways,back to teh story)

Gently stabbing it with her pointy fork.

"I-um-I'm sorry Ash.I-why'd you keep it all bottled up..?You should've told me."I said taking a sip of my Doctor Pepper.

"_Because._I knew you'd _deny_ it.Like you are right now."She drank the last bit of her coffe and walked over to the trash can to throw it away.I followed her.She turned my way,and faced me.I took a strand of her blonde,long her,and placed it behind her ear.I ran my hand through her soft hair,a small smile appeared on her face.

"There's that smile I _love_."I grinned.Ashley giggled."I'm sorry.Please forgive me.I love you Ash."

"Me too Zac,me too."She wrapped her small arms around me as I held her closer,wrapping my own arms around her waist.

_What we didn't know is that there was someone outside taking pictures of our every move..._


End file.
